


Danganronpa: There Are Imposters Among us

by RedMagicTomatoes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Among Us, Among Us Danganronpa, Danganronpa Among Us, Danganronpav3, Gen, Group chat, Humor, Humour, Kaito being stupid, Kokichi being Kokichi, Rated teen because of swearing, chat, chat fic, danganronpa - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMagicTomatoes/pseuds/RedMagicTomatoes
Summary: After a long day of work at Hope's Peak Academy, Kiibo found himself wanting to relax and yet, he decided to play some "Among us" with his friends. He learned one thing during these games: You can never trust anyone.((This is pretty much a Chat Fic.))
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

After a long day of work, what would be the best thing to do to relax? I usually do something logical like getting into sleep mode or listen to music to restore the energy I lost during my day at Hope's Peak but, that day was different.

I wanted to play Among us with my friends so badly. I don't know why, maybe I was too tired to think straight and logically. I know that this game makes my head want to explode every time I play it so I usually don't play it when I'm tired. But here I was, contacting Miu via Discord to plan a game.

—————————————————————

**Science Nerd Buddies Discord Chat**

**DontRobotCallMe10** : Hey, want to play Among us? If you have time, that is.

**QueenGenius69** : You bet I've got time on my hands! I'll text Rantaro so he can join! He freaking loves this game, he always looses his shit when he plays it!

**DontRobotCallMe10** : ...You're sure you want to invite him? He's usually really calm and relaxed but when it comes to video games he becomes... quite intense. And since when did you get all friendly-friendly with him?

**QueenGenius69** :I've always been friendly-friendly with RanRan! Well- especially after that FUCKING FANTASTIC impostor game we both lead- lol that was amazing, we're the best team ever!

**DontRobotCallMe10** : Right...

————————————————————

**Among Us Group Chat**

***QueenGenius69 created a new chat***

***QueenGenius69 named the Chat "Among Us Group Chat"***

***QueenGenius69 invited DontRobotCallMe10 and GuacamoleLover to the chat***

***DontRobotCallMe10 starts a group call***

**((During the vocal call))**

**DontRobotCallMe10** : Hello everyone!

**GuacamoleLover** : Hi dude, can you just tell us the code so we can join the game?

**DontRobotCallMe10** : Right... It's PNTG.

**GuacamoleLover** : Ok, got it!

**QueenGenius69** : It doesn't work! It says I don't have the right code!

**DontRobotCallMe10** : It's P-N-T-G.

**QueenGenius69** : For fuck sake! It still doesn't work!!

_[There was a moment of silence. Even though we couldn't hear anything, we knew Miu was loosing her cool.]_

**QueenGenius69** : Right! First it's ‘P’, like "Prick". Then, a ‘M’ like "Moaning". Then-

**DontRobotCallMe10** : It's an ‘N’, not a ‘M’. It's an ‘N’ like "Neodymium".

**QueenGenius69** : Oooh! Right! Then, there's a ‘T’ like "Tramp". Then, a ‘G’ like "Gooey"... Right, I'm in the game!

**GuacamoleLover** : We should've written it in the chat at this point.

**QueenGenius69** : Eh, whatevs bruh.

**GuacamoleLover** : So... Who else have youinvited? We can't play with only 3 people, that's kind of boring.

**QueenGenius69** : ... Um- It was Kiibo's idea. Kiibo, who else did you want to invite?

**DontRobotCallMe10** : I don't know. I just wanted to play.

**GuacamoleLover** : You're not prepared at all are you?

**DontRobotCallMe10** : My apologies. But, I might suggest that we invite Shuichi and Kaede...

**GuacamoleLover** : Call them over, I'll invite Kokichi, Ryoma, Maki to spice things up... I'll also invite Kaito so he doesn't pester me later about it. Let's just say Shuichi and Kaede aren't the best liars out there, a game with only them would be no fun.

**QueenGenius69** : And you think Kaito is better?

**GuacamoleLover** : Definitely not. But whatever, we need more players anyways. So invite them in the group call.

***QueenGenius69 added xXYoHatBoiShuXx, PianosAreCute, Panta-Kill, ImLonelyHelp, Maki999 and HeroOfThemStarsBro00 to the call and the chat***

***Maki999 Declined the call***

**Panta-Kill** : This better be important- Ryoma and I were totally winning that game of LOL we were playing!

**ImLonelyHelp** : Kokichi... Why did you decide to go top while playing Annie? I was literally planning to go top! You said you were going to go mid! We were loosing the game just now-

**QueenGenius69** : Hey Nerds! We're playing Among Us. Wanna join?... Well of course you wanna join, duh-

**xXYoHatBoiShuXx** : I'm not that good- but I'll try.

**PianosAreCute** : Don't doubt yourself Shuichi! Anyways, it's just a game!

**GuacamoleLover** : How dare you call it "just a game"-

**HeroOfThemStarsBro00** : Dude, chill. Hey- Maki Roll doesn't play?

**DontRobotCallMe10** : She declined the call, so I guess not.

**HeroOfThemStarsBro00** : You think she'll come if I spam her?

**Panta-Kill** : Yeah, you should do that. She will come for sure!

**PianosAreCute** : Just ignore what Kokichi said Kaito, it's for your own good. I think you should let her be.

**Panta-Kill** : Kaede's so mean! I might just cry!

**HeroOfThemStarsBro00** : Awn man- I wanted to play a game with her so bad! Well, at least I have my other sidekick by my side!

—————————————————————

Everyone joined the Among us game we prepared, and the game started. There were 2 Imposters among 8 players. We settled for the map called "The Skeld" which was our favourite map and the one we were the most familiar with.

Everything was silent, and of course, I was a Crewmate.

Everyone went their own ways. I went to Admin to do the swiping card task.

Suddenly, someone called an emergency call. That someone was Kaito.

—————————————————————

**((Emergency Call (called by Kaito)))**

**HeroOfThemStarsBro00** : Soooo-

**QueenGenius69** : Fuck- Ryoma's dead already!

**Panta-Kill** : The Imposters didn't waist their time didn't they? Nishishi!

**QueenGenius69** : You're mad sus Cockichi, so don't speak!

**xXYoHatBoiShuXx** : So... Why did you emergency called Kaito? Did you see anything suspicious, any leads to the imposters this early on in the game?

**HeroOfThemStarsBro00** : Nah, not really. I was just wondering about something. I'm not sure to understand this game fully since I've never played it before but... how do you do tasks?

**xXYoHatBoiShuXx** : You see them on the map and then you go where the "!" are and then click where the task is. The task is supposed to have a yellow contour. Click on it.

**HeroOfThemStarsBro00** : Thanks! You really are the best sidekick! One last question, why are Rantaro's name and mine red?

_[There was long awkward silence moment.]_

**HeroOfThemStarsBro00** : Am I lagging? Am I muted? I can't hear anything.

_[Miu and Kokichi started to laugh, cry and totally loose their shit.]_

**GuacamoleLover** : FOR FUCK SAKE'S KAITO! YOU HAD ONE JOB!

**HeroOfThemStarsBro00** : I'm not muted! Wait- what do you mean? I'm so confused!

**Panta-kill** : If I was in Rantaro's shoes I would've blamed Ryoma's death on Kaito so he would've get kicked out. No imposter teammate is better than a dumb imposter teammate! Nishishi!

**PianosAreCute** : I knew it! Rantaro, you ran towards me before the meeting was called! You were so sus!

**GuacamoleLover** : Yeah, yeah just get this over with.

—————————————————————

We kicked Rantaro off the ship and then next round Shuichi called an emergency meeting to vote Kaito off.

We, the crewmates, won after that.

And let's just say- Rantaro was hella pissed off and Kaito was still confused.

We all learned something that day; we can never trust anyone. Not even the second imposter that's supposed to help you.

Especially if it's Kaito.

After that, we made sure that everyone understood the game by explaining it in an easy way that everyone (EVEN KAITO) could understand.

Let's hope next game gets better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the beginning of their second game of Among Us.

Several minutes of bantering later, we decided to play a second round.

It was on the same map as the previous game with the same settings.

**ImLonelyHelp** : Why do I always get killed first?

**Panta-kill** : Aren’t you the one always asking us to grant you the “sweet relief of death”? You technically ask for it.

**PianosAreCute** : You could be a little less harsh Kokichi... 

**ImLonelyHelp** : To be honest, that answer satisfies me.

**Panta-kill** : Nishishi! Not that I would kill you first though!

**ImLonelyHelp** : Is that a lie?

**Panta-kill** : Maybe?...

**GuacamoleLover** : So when does the game start?

**QueenGenius69** : Oh, my bad! I forgot to press the start game button.

**DontRobotCallMe10** : No worries Miu.

**Panta-kill** : Now, now Miu. You should now beg for my forgiveness!

**HeroOfThemStarsBro00** : Oh shut it, you.

**QueenGenius69** : B-Beg?!

**Panta-Kill** : I don’t take orders from anyone. Especially someone like you, Kaito!

**GuacamoleLover** : SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! THE GAME ALREADY STARTED!

[We were all silent after that. Rantaro doesn’t yell often but it’s the second time he does it today. We were all shocked. I’ll always remember to never play against him in a competitive game.]

———————————-

I was a Crewmate... Again. I went to the side of the cafeteria to do a leaf task and then went to Medbay to do another task. Shuichi was with me and watched me as I did my visual task. At least, I’ll have an alibi.

Then suddenly, a meeting was called. A body had been discovered.

———————————

_ ((Kokichi discovered a body)) _

**Panta-kill** : I discovered the body of Ryoma and it was in Medbay! Poor boy, he’s always the first to die! Nishishi!

**xXYoHatBoiShuXx** : Kiibo and I were in Medbay. Neither you or Ryoma were there.

**Panta-kill** : Nishishi! You caught me! It was a lie! The body was in Electrical.

**xXYoHatBoiShuXx** : Did anyone else went in electrical besides Ryoma and Kokichi?

[No one answered]

**Panta-kill** : Well... I know who the killer is anyways...

**GuacamoleLover** : and that is?....

**Panta-Kill** : You, Rantaro of course!

**GuacamoleLover** : ... Excuse me? What?

**Panta-Kill** : I saw you kill him and vent! And you’re lying about not going to electrical!

**GuacamoleLover** : For God’s sake, I was in the security room.

**PianosAreCute** : Actually, I was in the security room 5 seconds ago and you weren’t there.

**GuacamoleLover** : ... I’m so confused. Let me just register what’s happening.

_ *Kaede voted* _

**GuacamoleLover** : EXCUSE ME, WHAT?!

**PianosAreCute** : You couldn’t be in that room Rantaro!

**GuacamoleLover** : You trust Kokichi’s words over mine?

**PianosAreCute** : “I was in security” those were your words Rantaro!

**GuacamoleLover** : But YOU weren’t in security!

**PianosAreCute** : I was in there like 5 seconds before the body was discovered and the meeting was called!

**GuacamoleLover** : ... I get it now. Shuichi, the imposters are Kaede and Kokichi. They’re rooting for eachother and they didn’t even have enough proof! No one knew where they were to back them up. They’re teaming up against me!

**xXYoHatBoiShuXx** : There’s not enough proof to prove these accusations.

**QueenGenius69** : Though, Kaede voted really fast. That’s kinda sus.

**PianosAreCute** : That’s because I have solid proof that his alibi is wrong. If you had common sense, you’d see that Rantaro is full of- Nevermind.

**QueenGenius69** : Woah there Kaede! Y’all getting sassy and mad at me!

_ *Kokichi voted* _

**xXYoHatBoiShuXx** : Who did you vote for Kokichi?

**Panta-kill** : Rantaro, obviously!

**GuacamoleLover** : WHAT THE F!

_ *Miu voted* _

**QueenGenius69** : I voted for Kaede, she’s super defensive, she’s really sus, she’s protecting the liar Gremlin and I get bad vibes around her.

**GuacamoleLover** : Thank you Miu, you’re my saviour.

**PianosAreCute** : Those are not proofs at all!

_ *Shuichi voted* _

**xXYoHatBoiShuXx** : I skipped vote.

_ *Rantaro and Kaito voted* _

**Guacamole Lover** : Obviously, I voted for Kaede.

**HeroOfThemStarsBro00** : I also voted for Kaede because... She scared me when she got mad.

**PianosAreCute** : Uh- fine, whatever.

The only left to vote was me. I was not sure who to trust so... I went with the majority and voted for Kaede.

_ //Kaede was not an Imposter.// _

_ //2 imposters are left.// _

—————————————————

I was super confused. Like, does that mean Rantaro was an imposter? Did it mean Miu was second imposter? Or is she being a third impostering?

Anyways, I tried to distance myself from these two and went in storage to do fuel and went to security to check up on the camera. On my way to cams I saw Miu standing still in front of Electrical, which terrified me but I walked past her anyways. When I checked up on cams, all I could see was Miu standing still in that same hallway. That’s weird. Everyone else was out of sight. And a body has been discovered.

————————————————

_ ((Kaito discovered a body and called the meeting)) _

**HeroOfThemStarsBro00** : What the hell did I just do? I pressed some button at the bottom of the screen. I didn’t know that interrupted the game- I’m sorry! Did I do something wrong?

**GuacamoleLover** : Dude, you just discovered a body and called a meeting. Calm down. So, where did you find the body?

**HeroOfThemStarsBro00** : What body?

**Panta-Kill** : Shuichi’s body, he’s the only person dead since last round you idiot.

**HeroOfThemStarsBro00** : But I didn’t see the body.

**GuacamoleLover** : Oh boi...

[We could hear Rantaro facepalm through the call.]

**GuacamoleLover** : Where were you Kaito?

**HeroOfThemStarsBro00** : Uh I don’t know. It’s at the bottom of the map with a lot of computers... I think?

**Panta-Kill** : Don’t play dumb Rantaro, you were there with us!

**HeroOfThemStarsBro00** : He was?

**GuacamoleLover** : Hell no I wasn’t!

**Panta-Kill** : Hell yeah! Rantaro, Kaito and I were in Communication!

**HeroOfThemStarsBro00** : Wait- The two of you were there?!

**Panta-Kill** : Hell yeah we were stupid head!

**GuacamoleLover** : I wasn’t with you Kokichi! I was in electrical!

**Panta-Kill** : Anyone can vouch for you?

**DontRobotCallMe10** : I can’t, I was in Storage doing fuel and went to cams and didn’t see anyone at all except Miu standing still in the hallway in front of electrical. Maybe Rantaro went in Electrical before I passed by it or maybe he went in there when I was on my way to cams so I can’t really tell.

**Panta-Kill** : Oh yeah! Bitch Nerd didn’t speak at all during this meeting! How unusual! Anything for your defence young lady?!

[There was a 30 seconds pause silence before Miu replied.]

**QueenGenius69** : Dude- I’m just eating my Mac and cheese.

[...]

**QueenGenius69** : I was hungry alright!

**DontRobotCallMe10** : Now is not the time Miu.

**QueenGenius69** : Alright, alright! But I was hungry!

[She said with a pouty tone.]

**DontRobotCallMe10** : So, did you see Rantaro enter electrical?

**QueenGenius69** : No, I was too obsessed over my sweet baby Mac and cheese to care about what Rantaro was doing.

**Panta-kill** : I’m telling you! Rantaro was in communication with us and he killed Shuichi!

**GuacamoleLover** : EXCUSE ME?! THAT’S BULLSHIT!

**HeroOfThemStarsBro00** : Wait... What?

**Panta-Kill** : Look, I saw him vent once and I saw him kill Shuichi! What more proof do you need?!

**QueenGenius69** : And he was fast to pin the last murder on Kaede... I think I can trust Kokichi on this one... Even though I don’t want to.

**Panta-Kill** : That’s a lot coming from you Miu! Thanks lol.

**GuacamoleLover** : But I wasn’t even there! Kokichi is obviously trying to pin me as the imposter when I am not!

_ [Rantaro and Kaito voted.] _

**HeroOfThemStarsBro00** : I skipped. I’m so confused. I can’t possibly vote with the infos I’ve got.

**GuacamoleLover** : I voted Kokichi of course! Why the hell would you say bullshit like that if you aren’t imposter?!

**QueenGenius69** : Sorry Ranran, but because of last round, you’re super sus! So... yeah here’s my vote.

_ [Miu voted and Kokichi voted.] _

**Panta-Kill** : y’all already know who I voted for!~

_ [The rest is up to me. I voted Rantaro because of last round and his false accusations on Kaede (mostly because of the same reasons as Miu).] _

**GuacamoleLover** : KOKICHI! YOU’RE SO FULL OF SHIT!

**Panta-Kill** : Uno reverse card!

Rantaro got kicked out of the ship.

_ [Rantaro was an Imposter. 1 imposter remains.] _

———————————————

Now, I was wondering who was the other imposter.

It couldn’t be Kaito since Kokichi basically vouch for him last round.

Kokichi basically outed the other imposter so.... that’d be a weird game plan but it’s not impossible for him to be an imposter. Since Kokichi always lies, it wouldn’t surprise me if it was him. He only tries to make fools out of us.

Miu is too invested into her Mac and cheese to actually commit a Murder. But maybe she is the second imposter and Rantaro did all the other kills?

I’m so confused.

Who could it be?

_ [End of chapter 2] _

_ [The game will continue on the next chapter] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for cutting this chapter short, I was supposed to write their entire second game in the second chapter but I have to clear all the documents saved on my phone to reset it so.... I didn’t want to have to rewrite this chapter and I don’t know how to save a chapter without posting it so... Yeah. In the end, I decided to post this incomplete chapter.  
> I didn’t have the time to correct myself either... So I hope this is fine. I’ll correct it later.
> 
> I hope you still enjoyed it!  
> Have a nice day! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll make any other chapter of this or let it just be a Oneshot. I just imagined how an "Among Us" game would be like between some Danganronpa characters and thought it was funny.
> 
> It's my first Fanfiction I wrote in like.. 6 years so... Sorry if it's bad. 😐  
> Also, it's my first Fanfiction ever in English so sorry if my grammar sucks.  
> And also, sorry again if the characters seem out of character- I'll try to make it better.
> 
> (This is the last apology, bare with me please, lmao.)  
> And most importantly, sorry if it's cringy. 
> 
> If there's any mistakes, don't feel shy to point it out!


End file.
